


slow, so slow

by doodivie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, iwa-chan is such a sweetheart tbh, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodivie/pseuds/doodivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi surprises Oikawa after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow, so slow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even proofread this. Oops.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, if you do, please leave comments, kudos, etc!  
> If you want to follow me on other social media, I'm on Instagram and tumblr, where my usernames are the same as on here (doodivie); they are also linked in my profile on here!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Also, I'm going to be starting a chaptered fic soon, so subscribe to me to see when I post that!-

"Pencils down! Turn in your exam up front, and have a good Christmas break," the professor began collecting the papers at the front of the lecture hall. Rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, Oikawa stands and turns in his exam. As soon as he exits the building, his phone buzzes to life with an incoming call from 'Iwa-chan <3'

  
"How'd your exam go?" His boyfriend almost sounds eager, not even giving him a chance to say hello.

  
"Terrible...I didn't even finish. I'm praying what I did get done I got right, because I really can't this course." Oikawa makes his way towards the edge of the campus to catch a bus to their shared apartment.

  
"Damn, I'm sorry. Well, I've got to go, bye!" Iwaizumi quickly spits out then hangs up.

  
_What the hell was that about?_

  
The train ride home was cold, despite being so cramped. Pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, Oikawa gripped the overhanging handle tight and impatiently tapped his foot. It was unlike Iwaizumi to just hang up like that; he would even listen to Oikawa's clique 'No _you_ hang first!' before hitting end.  
The train eventually reached his stop and walked the short distance to their apartment building.

  
As he unlocks the door, Oikawa is met with his beautiful boyfriend standing before him, fancied up in a tuxedo.

  
"Welcome home," Iwaizumi softly says, his smile warming the chill that had set into Oikawa's skin on the way home.

  
"Hi..." he says hesitantly as he throws his coat and scarf onto the floor. "What's going on?"

  
"Well, tonight is going to be a special night. First, I've made you your favorite dinner, which we will have by candlelight. But before that, I want to give you your Christmas present early. So, come here," Iwaizumi walks over the coffee table on which a sheet is hiding a large object. "Ready?" Oikawa nods, and Iwaizumi yanks away the sheet to reveal a beautiful wooden record player.

  
"Oh my god, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers, his hand going over his mouth.

  
Iwaizumi then pulls a record from under the table and sets the needle on it. Beautiful melodies of a song perfect for waltzing fill the apartment.

  
"Tooru, may I have this dance?" He graciously places his hand out to his boyfriend. Taking his hand, the two quickly fall into step with each other.

  
They waltz slowly for a few minutes before Oikawa finally breaks the silence.

  
"I love you, Hajime," he whispers as their eyes catch.

Their lips meet in the middle and the entire room feels as if it has jumped up 20 degrees. Tongues find each other, but this time, it's not rushed. They smooth each other out and pull each other closer in the gentlest way possible. Oikawa feels butterflies in his stomach, even after all this time together and all the kisses they've shared. The music, the smell of the food in the kitchen, the entire world dissolves around them with this kiss.

  
Finally pulling apart, they press their foreheads together and keep the eye contact.

  
At an even slower pace, they begin to waltz again.

  
"Thank you," Oikawa smiles. "I could do this all night."

  
"Well, the full record is about 7 hours long, so really we could." A rumbling growl from below them breaks the dance. "Or we could eat and dance a bit more later?" Iwaizumi laughs.

  
"Yeah, or we could use the music to cover the sounds of something else later?" Raising an eyebrow, Oikawa gives him his usual smirk.

  
"Even better."

 


End file.
